


I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

by FountainPen



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: And this was the result, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so tired, M/M, Sledding, Snow Day, Songfic, but sleep comes after electroprez, electroprez, i was feelin sappy, i wrote eighty percent of this with a live butterfly on my shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: In which Cody and Isaac have a snow dayA songfic based on the song I've Got My Love.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5YL9HQ0K00&index=4&list=OLAK5uy_mji2CKGlEzCNZCWrm1akgu62i2qMAiBfg





	I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

 

Mayview didn’t regularly get bad snow storms, but when it did, it was bad. Schools were closed for at least a week, and citizens were advised to stay off roads. Every time it snowed like that though, Cody would venture outside and enjoy the icy paradise built by the weather. He had a certain appreciation for the weather in general, actually.

 

“Hey Isaac, wanna go sledding?”

 

“Sounds good to me!” Isaac said, finishing off the last details on their snowman. This time it was the best recreation of Mr. Starchman they could make, complete with a pinecone mustache. “Which hill?”

 

“East is closer. Want to race?” Cody grinned. Isaac stood up and straightened his hat.

 

“You’re on!” The two ran, Cody’s inhuman speed putting him ahead for a bit before Isaac finally gave himself a boost with his wind powers. They ran like that for a while, laughing the whole time, just like they did every time they raced. Powdery snow flew up alongside them as they ran, coating them both in the snowflakes that had clumped together on the ground as the hill came into view.

 

It was never clear who won their races, neither boy cared. They stumbled to the top of the hill, groaning at the strain that it put on their legs.

 

Sledding was one of Cody’s favorite things to do. It felt like flying for the few seconds Cody careened down the hill, nothing and no one could touch him for the moments he was careening down the side of a hill. There was always snow to break Cody’s fall if he were to crash, and the padding his layers of clothing provided made the snow almost redundant. Sledding itself was made all the better when Isaac clung to Cody on the way down.

 

Isaac didn’t use to come with Cody during snow weeks, the first time he did, it was actually an accident. Isaac had been wandering around outside, tears cold against his face. His parents wouldn’t be back in town until the snow week was over, and they’d already been gone a month. Cody found Isaac and insisted on sharing his favorite snow week activities with him.

 

With time the two grew close. Cody helped Isaac with his anger issues, and Isaac helped Cody to take off the mask he wore everywhere. They were a team, and it was no surprise to anyone (Lisa had a betting pool) when the team became a couple. 

 

Cody smiled as they flew down the hill and past the other sledders. Isaac yelped like he did everytime they went fast. Cody felt like nothing could go wrong, even if it was just for that day. Days with Isaac wee always perfect.

  
  


When the sun began to set and the frigid air grew even harsher, Isaac and Cody huddled together on their way to Isaac’s house, breath puffing into little clouds, just like the ones Isaac made to distract Cody when he was feeling down. It was less and less often that Cody truly needed those clouds, but Isaac made them for him anyway.

 

When Cody and Isaac arrived at Isaac’s house they shrugged their wet coats and boots off into a pile on the floor, and ran into the kitchen, making enough hot chocolate to fuel a jet. Isaac just added (vegan) marshmallows, and Cody added caramel and whipped cream. It ended up on his nose very quickly.

 

No longer in the biting cold, the two found themselves beneath a blanket on Isaac’s couch rewatching Queer Eye for the eighth time, allowing exhaustion to chase the leftover cold from their bones.

 

“Hey, Isaac?” Cody whispered softly. The credits rolled on the last episode. “Are you awake?” It was dark outside now, it had been for some time, and snow was falling again. The wind howled outside and Cody held Isaac tighter when he winced at the eerie sound in his sleep. Cody smiled again, turned off the T.V., pulled the blanket around the two of them, and joined Isaac in sleep.

 

The next day was almost exactly the same, a snow Spender joining the cast of teachers standing in Isaac’s front yard. That night they watched a mecha-anime and ate popcorn. 

 

And when Cody had to go home, he smiled at the words written in frost on the side of his house. Lyrics to Cody’s favorite song.

 

_ I thought you ought to know my heart's on fire _

_ The flame it just leaps higher _

_ So I will weather the storm _

_ Why do I care how much it storms _

_ I've got my love _

_ To keep me warm _

_ I've got my love to keep me warm _


End file.
